A Sheep In Wolfe's Clothing
by MissKirstieRAdams
Summary: This is set in my new AU and takes place after 7.20 becasue I hated how that episode ended. Please Please Please Review! Enjoy! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is the first chapter of my new story A Sheep In Wolfe's Clothing. I hope this is enough to get you interested. There is more on the way.**

**I do not own any recognisable characters and the plot is mine. I am not making any money from this story.**

* * *

><p>Ryan paced up and down the break room; wincing at the injuries he had sustained the night before. He ran a hand through his hair and took out his mobile from his pocket. He dialled a foreign number that he had memorized so long ago and waited as he listened to the dialling tone. He smiled as a gruff voice answered the phone.<p>

"Lorcán Wolfe parle bonjour."

"Papi c'est Ryan. Je suis venue à la maison." The young man said before hanging up. He grinned and made his way to the locker rooms.

* * *

><p>His smile grew as he saw that the room was empty. He took off his bloodied shirt and used it to clean the wounds that littered his torso. His head shot up when the locker door opened and Rick Stetler walked in. The older man stopped in his tracks when he saw the young man.<p>

"I was looking for you." The IAB sergeant said.

"Come to fire me?"

"No actually. I was coming to congratulate you. I heard that you saved the life of a little boy." Ryan huffed.

"No I think the person you are looking for is a certain redhead that will be standing on the top a building somewhere thinking up new ways to screw me over."

"While you're down here obviously in pain."

"12 hours I spent in that warehouse. All I could think of was that the team would come and save me. I got in here today after cleaning my wounds to find that they didn't even know I was missing."

"Have you told Horatio?"

"Yeah."

"And he didn't send you to the hospital?"

"No." Ryan spat. "He was too busy taking care of his _team._"

"Do you want me to drive you?" Rick offered. Ryan sighed.

"No I'm okay." He said softly. "Thank you though." Rick shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm that sorta guy." The two men chuckled. "I meant it though. You should really see someone about those wounds."

"I will. Just not in this country."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. Just for a while. I'm going home."

"France?"

"Yeah. I miss my husband."

"Well have you told Horatio?"

"No. I actually want this to be treated as a kidnapping case so that I can mess with the Russian's heads so if you could keep this quiet then I'd appreciate it." Rick smiled.

"No problem. And I think that this is also a good time to investigate the lab so I'll make sure that you are treated as a kidnapping."

"Thank you."

"Vous êtes les bienvenus." Rick replied earning a chuckle from Ryan.

"Vous parlez français." The young man said; pulling a clean T-shirt over his head.

"Un peu." Rick replied. "I have to go but promise me you'll be careful."

"Rick. I'm a Wolfe. I'm always careful." Ryan said with a lopsided grin. The young man stood up, placed everything back into his locker and turned to Rick. "I'll be back in a month. So I'll phone you soon."

"That's fine."

"One other thing. Would you make sure that Alexx Woods and Frank Tripp know where I am?"

"Of course I will."

"Thank you." Ryan said as he closed his locker and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Ryan!" Calleigh called as she ran down the steps of the building. Ryan tensed and turned around.<p>

"What now?" He asked. "Haven't you thrown me out of enough labs already?"

"Ryan you know why I did it."

"Yes. But do _you_ know why _I_ did what I did?"

"What?"

"Like I said inside. There were extenuating circumstances." Calleigh watched as Ryan walked away. For a second she could have sworn she saw him limp but she shook it off and went back inside.

* * *

><p>"So Mr. Wolfe what can I do for you today?" The clerk said.<p>

"I would like to gain access to my safe deposit box."

"Of course. Can I take you're security code?"

"Yeah it's 3851 and the password is Ducatti."

"Good and can I check your ID and photograph your retina?"

"Yeah I have my driving license right here." Ryan said as he fumbled around in his wallet.

"Thank you. And your retina please." The woman said as she held up a small, high tech camera. Ryan looked into the lens and smiled when the computer screen came up with a positive match. "Good. Follow me please." The woman said.

Ryan followed her into the vaults and walked to one of his three boxes. He took off a silver chain that held a set of three keys around his neck and opened up the box. He took out his French passport, several hundred in Euros and several documents. He replaced them with his American passport and several dollars. He then locked the box back up and opened a second box.

He took out a pair of black gloves and put them on before reaching inside and pulling out a long oak box and opened it up. He smiled when he saw the pernambuco and horsehair cello bow sat inside the blue velvet lined box. He closed the oak box back up and tucked it under his arm before closing the deposit box back up and leaving the vault.

* * *

><p>Ryan sighed as he took off his shoes and jacket. He lit a small fire in the kitchen's hearth and hung a copper kettle over the flames. He took out a mug and placed a teaspoon of his favorite instant coffee in the bottom. When the water had boiled he poured it into the mug and replaced the copper kettle over the fire. He was just about to sit up to the cupboard top when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and without looking at the caller ID; answered the call.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there it is! Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter ;D Thank you to joytiger for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>"Ryan Jonathan Wolfe when were you planning on telling me that you'd spent a night with the Russians?" The woman shouted.<p>

"I am just starting to come to terms with it myself so I apologize if I haven't been too forthcoming with information." Ryan said dryly.

"I'm sorry." The woman said softer. "Are you okay baby?" Ryan sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Yeah Alexx I'm okay. I'm just a little tired that's all."

"And has Horatio sent you for a check up yet?"

"No. Don't pretend he cares." Ryan said spitefully.

"Oh baby. Rick told me you're going home for a while."

"Yeah. I need to see them."

"Well say hi to that sweet husband of yours for me."

"I will Alexx. I'll see you in a month yeah?"

"Yeah. Be careful baby."

"I will Alexx. I promise."

"Thank you."

"I'll call you when I land okay?"

"Yeah. Bye baby."

"Bye." Ryan hung up and finished his coffee. He washed the mug and put it away before padding upstairs.

* * *

><p>Ryan flopped down on his queen sized bed and sighed. He sat up and stared as his reflection in the full length mirror Attached to a sliding door on his wardrobe. He was a mess. His skin had turned a deathly shade of white which made the dark circles under his eyes stand out even more. He took out his mobile again and dialled.<p>

"Lorcán Wolfe parle bonjour."

"Papi c'est Ryan." The young man said.

"Tenez fils. Laissez-moi Timothy." _« __Hang on son. Let me go and get Timothy. __»_ Ryan heard the phone clatter and be picked back up.

"Ryan?" The older man said.

"Yeah Tim. It's me."

"Are you okay? You sound ill."

"I'm coming home Tim. I'm coming home for a month."

"You didn't answer my question cub. Are you okay?"

"I am now I've spoken to you."

"God Ryan will you just answer the question."

"I spent a night with the Russian mob." Ryan whispered almost inaudibly. There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Have you been to the hospital?" The older man finally asked.

"No. I hoped your mum would look me over when I got to France."

"I'll let her know."

"Thank you. You won't tell anyone else will you? They'll worry."

"No. I won't tell anyone else handsome."

"Thank you."

"Be careful Ry."

"I will. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Yeah. See you soon. I love you."

"I love you too Tim."

"Bye." The older man said before hanging up. Ryan listened to the continuous hum before dropping the phone to the floor. He laid back down on the bed and sighed. He stayed like that for half an hour before getting up and taking out a small suitcase.

* * *

><p>Ryan wheeled the suitcase out of his Mediterranean style house in the art district. He jumped into the silver van with fake plates and drove off towards the flat that according to his police file was his home. He had phoned Frank and Rick and arranged a staged kidnapping from his fake home downtown. He pulled on a black ski mask and jumped out of the van to meet Frank outside the house.<p>

"We go in, I swap places with Rick then I need you to give me a bloody nose and drag me out with Rick."

"Ryan why the hell are you going through all of this trouble?"

"Because I need to disappear Frank." The two entered the house where they met Rick. Rick ad Ryan swapped clothes and Rick pulled on the ski mask while they were both shouting and Frank was messing up the living room. Frank and Rick then grabbed hold of Ryan and Frank punched his nose before dragging the young man outside and throwing him in the van.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you soon okay?" Ryan said to the two men. "Thank you so much for everything." The two men nodded and watched as Ryan disappeared into the crowd in the airport.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And so it begins! Please read and review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so i couldn't help it. I had to post another one!**

* * *

><p>The young man leaned back in his 1st class seat and looked out of the window at the lights below. Eight hours and fifteen minutes had passed slowly on the plane and it didn't surprise Ryan to see the sun already bright. The sight was breathtaking but unwanted at the same time. With his wounds bothering him he'd had very little sleep. He had boarded the plane at 8.00 in the evening and it was now 4.15 in the morning back in Miami, Florida but 10.15 in Paris, France. Sleepily he rubbed his eyes and headed to the toilet to wash up before landing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ryan!" An older male shouted before running towards the exhausted Ryan. "God I missed you!" Timothy Speedle gasped as he wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist. Ryan hissed at the contact and almost doubled over in pain.<p>

"Sorry. That hurt." He whispered as he looked up at his concerned husband.

"We should get you to the hospital." Speed said. Ryan shook his head.

"I'm fine." Speed snorted.

"Ryan you are the most stubborn person I have ever met. Why the hell did you start a fight with the Russians?"

"It wasn't my fight." Ryan said. "It was Horatio's."

"Oh handsome." Speed sighed. "Come on. Let's get you home."

* * *

><p>"Look who's here!" Speed called as he led Ryan into the house. There were squeals and shouts of 'Oncle Ry!' before two, 3 year old, identical girls and a 6 year old boy came running into the hall.<p>

"Attention les gars." _« __Careful you guys.__ »_ Ryan gasped as the children attached themselves to him. "Je suis fragile." _« __I'm fragile.__ »_ Eight other adults stepped out into the hall and gasped when they saw Ryan. Camille Wolfe stepped forwards and hugged Ryan gently. She pulled back and furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Ce qui s'est passé pour vous? Vous avez été tellement maigre!" _« __What happened to you? You have gotten so skinny!__ »_She said holding him at arm's length.

"Je sais que mammy. Je suis désolé."_ « __I know mum. I'm sorry. __»_

"Hello Ryan." Tim's mum; Emily said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Ryan said. "I'm okay."

"Oh Ryan." The young man's sisters gasped as they hugged him.

"Bonjour Lucia. Bonjour Renee." Ryan sighed as he returned the hug. The four other men in the room rolled their eyes as they watched their wives fuss over the young man. Speed stayed behind Ryan with a comforting hand on his lover's back. "Can we go sit down?" Ryan asked; too tired even to speak in French. Understanding what the young man wanted the adults nodded and led the young man into the large living room.

* * *

><p>"God I'm glad to be able to get two minutes away from the loud noises." Ryan said as he stretched on the bed. Emily Speedle sat down at the side of him and chuckled.<p>

"Can I have a look at your wounds sweet pea?" She asked. She always reminded Ryan of an older version of Alexx. He winced as he took off his shirt; revealing his wounds. Emily gasped at the sight of the young man's torso. "Oh sugar. You've been through hell." The door opened to reveal Camille Wolfe. Ryan closed his eyes.

"Mammy." He sighed. Camille sat down at the other side of him and without saying anything; pulled him into her arms. "Je suis désole." _« __I'm sorry.__ »_ Ryan whispered.

"It's okay Ryan." Camille replied. "You don't have to say sorry."

"Why are you talking to me in English?" Ryan asked.

"Because you must be too tired to speak a language you haven't even attempted in a long time."

"Mammy French is my mother tongue." Ryan said.

"You still haven't spoken it in a long time though Ryan."

"You speak wonderful English mammy." Ryan sighed.

"And you still speak wonderful French. But just rest for now okay?" Ryan nodded weakly before hissing as Emily examined his wounds.

"Ryan you need to go to a hospital." Emily said. "If not today then tomorrow but you need these tending to."

"Can you do them?"

"No I haven't got any suture kits here. If I take you to the hospital I can though."

"Can we go tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. You need rest though now." Emily said. Ryan nodded and the two women helped the drowsy male under the covers.

"I'll send Tim in." Emily said before leaving Mother and son alone.

"Oh Ryan." Camille sighed. "What have you gotten yourself into now?" It always seemed to amuse her how her only son managed to dig himself into situations.

* * *

><p>"Timmy!" Ryan gasped as he bolted upright in bed. Speed rubbed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist.<p>

"I'm here handsome." The older man whispered as he pulled Ryan gently back down onto the bed. "Just go back to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay the next one i can reveal will be set in Miami with the team. Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Good morning Horatio." Rick said as he strode through the lab.<p>

"Rick what can I do for you?" Horatio asked.

"I am looking for CSI Wolfe." Rick said.

"As am I. He didn't answer his call out this morning."

"Right have you phoned him yet?"

"Yes and he didn't answer."

"I think it's time to pay him a visit then." Rick said.

"I'm sure he's just late Rick."

"Horatio!" Alexx called as she ran through the lab. "Ryan's in danger!"

"Dr Woods isn't it?" Rick said. "What has happened?"

"Ryan phoned me about half an hour ago. He sounded really panicked."

"What did he say Alexx?" Horatio asked.

"He said something about Russians and a van and ski masks."

"Sounds like a kidnapping." Rick said; playing his part perfectly.

"We need to get out and do something!" Alexx gasped.

"Mr. Wolfe hasn't been missing for 24 hours yet. He isn't a missing person." Horatio said. Alexx looked at Horatio; her eyes burning with fury.

"Horatio are you out of you frickin' mind!" She screamed. "He's missing! Now you get out there and search for him!"

"I must agree with Dr Woods on this one." Rick said. "This is a missing police officer. I know you have cases to handle so..."

"There's been a kidnapping." Frank butted in; as he joined the trio. "49 Maple Leaf Drive."

"That's Ryan's home." Alexx said.

"I understand you have cases Horatio but I'll need a CSI and the free use of your lab so that we can work out what happened here."

"Fine." Horatio huffed. "You can take Miss Boa Vista."

"Thank you Horatio. I'll run this investigation with sergeant Tripp and we'll find your CSI."

"So be it." Horatio said as he sulked off. Rick, Alexx and Frank all smiled at each other.

"Time to get to work." Rick said before going to find Natalia.

* * *

><p>"Something defiantly happened here." Natalia said as she knelt down at the side of the smashed, glass coffee table. "I hope Ryan's okay." She whispered.<p>

"What have you found?" Rick asked when Natalia lifted a speck of blood off of the carpet.

"Blood." She said. "I'll run it back at the lab but chances are its Ryan's."

"I need you to run _all_ of the blood you lift." Rick said. Natalia nodded and started taking photos of the crime scene. She lifted a hair off of the arm of the sofa and bagged it before working on the door.

"The door looks like it was kicked in and I have gravitational blood drops leading outside and up to the curb."

"Probably where the getaway vehicle was parked." Frank said. "I've talked to a few witnesses they say that there were two men wearing ski masks. One drove the van here while the other had already arrived and was waiting for him. I have a few numbers off of the plates so I'll run them. There were shouts and bangs from inside the house before they dragged Ryan outside and threw him in the van."

"Okay I think we're done here for now so we'll get everything back to the lab to process." Rick said.

* * *

><p>"What have you got off of Dr Woods's phone?" Rick asked when he entered the AV lab.<p>

"Well she was defiantly called by Ryan but his cell is not registering anywhere in the state or even in the country. In fact it's not registering at all." Dave Benton replied.

"Okay so apart from that?"

"Nothing."

"Right I think it's time I had a chat with our Dr Woods." Rick said before leaving the lab.

* * *

><p>"I'm meant to b interrogating you." Rick said as he frowned at Alexx.<p>

"How are we doing?" Alexx asked as she folded her arms and sat back in the chair.

"Good we have found the call but we can't trace Ryan's cell." Rick said.

"And?" Alexx asked raising her eyebrow.

"We have a suspect." Rick replied.

"And who would that be?" Alexx asked. Rick suddenly slammed his hands down on the table.

"You." He snarled before winking.

* * *

><p>"What do you think you're doing?" Eric shouted as he stormed into the interrogation room. Alexx hung her head and started to cry.<p>

"Interrogating a suspect." Rick snarled.

"Alexx!" Calleigh gasped as she ran towards the M.E.

"A suspect for what?" Eric asked.

"A suspect in the kidnapping of Ryan Wolfe." Rick snarled.

"What?" Calleigh gasped. "I spoke to him before he left the lab last night."

"Well then I'll be speaking to you too." Rick said.

"Dr Woods I'll ask you again. Do you know Sergey Alexandrov?"

"What have the Russians got to do with this?" Eric asked.

"Sergey Alexandrov's blood was found in Mr. Wolfe's apartment along with a hair belonging to Dr Woods." Rick said.

"I don't know any Russians." Alexx whispered.

"There that's all I needed." Rick said. Alexx ran out of the interrogation room and towards the bathrooms. She was closely followed by Calleigh.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eric snarled.

"Solving a kidnapping and getting your friend back to you." Rick said.

"Wolfe is _not_ my friend." Eric said. "He hid evidence in a murder investigation."

"Do you know why?" Eric tensed.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you and your girlfriend aren't the only ones being targeted by the Russians. Why don't you try tracking Wolfe's hummer for the night before last? See where he went." Eric paled and Rick stalked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there is the next chapter. So Russian blood was found in the apartment... :o) Please Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here's the next chapter. Thank you to joytiger and rlbc1102 for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em>Week 1...<em>

Ryan groaned as he opened his eyes. He blinked and frowned when he scanned the unfamiliar surroundings. He then smiled and remembered that he was home. He carefully untangled his self from his lover's embrace and padded over to the glass doors that opened onto the balcony. He watched as the sun slowly disappeared behind the houses; casting golds and pinks across the sky. He smiled as he saw children playing in the square below.

"Bonjour." Ryan called down. The children looked up at him.

"Bonjour monsieur Wolfe." They chorused.

"Vous comporter?" « Are you behaving yourselves? »

"Oui monsieur Wolfe."

"Bien. Profiter de vos jeux." « Good. Enjoy your game. » The children nodded and ran off.

"Annoying the locals?" Speed asked as he stepped out onto the balcony. Ryan chuckled.

"God it's good to be home." The young man sighed.

"It's good to have you home." Speed replied before kissing Ryan's neck. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Ryan replied. "I have a present for you in my bag."

"You do?" Ryan nodded and went back inside; appearing two minutes later with a polished, oak box.

* * *

><p>Speed grinned and opened the casket. "Oh my god Ryan it's beautiful!" He gasped when he saw the cello bow.<p>

"I knew you'd like it."

"Can I?" Speed asked; motioning to the box.

"It's yours." Ryan shrugged. Speed lifted the bow out and balanced it in his hands.

"Thank you." He whispered; placing the bow back in its box and hugging Ryan.

"You're welcome." Ryan said.

* * *

><p>"We didn't expect you to join us for dinner Ryan." Tim's dad; John asked. Ryan smiled.<p>

"I wouldn't miss the opportunity to taste Tim's cooking." Tim grinned as he carried out six bowls of pasta with a bolognaise sauce.

"How are you feeling Ryan?" Lorcán asked.

"I'm still sleepy but otherwise I'm fine." Ryan said.

"Your mother tells me that you need to go to the hospital tomorrow." The male said; his Irish accent, faint but present.

"Yeah I erm... I had a run in with the Russians." A flash of anger appeared on Lorcán's face. "They are targeting the team in Miami and I was put on the front line again."

"That Lt. Caine has no respect for his team." Emily said.

"Wasn't it you who helped him fake his death last year?" John asked.

"Yes. Not through choice though. He knew it could go wrong and he didn't want to risk anyone else's career."

"What about your career?" Camille asked.

"Mine doesn't matter." Ryan shrugged. "As long as Caine is safe and Eric and Calleigh still have their jobs everyone else is dispensable."

"You should have quit years ago." Tim said.

"I know. But I have a job to do. As long as you're here I need to be in Miami. Alexx says hi by the way. And Frank misses you." Tim chuckled. After he had helped uncover a scam operating out of a jewellery store he had been placed under witness protection away from Rudolph Koehler; the brains behind the operation.

"Why don't you call Dr Woods over the web cam thing tonight?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I think we will." Ryan said. "I didn't get a chance to talk to her yesterday."

"So Ryan do the team know you're here?" Lorcán asked.

"No. I recruited Frank, Alexx and an IAB sergeant called Rick Stetler to stage my kidnapping. I thought it would confuse the Russians and hopefully bring them down."

"You are too clever for your own good young man." Camille said.

"Well _you_ two sent me to Oxford to have an English education." Ryan said; mimicking an English accent and causing the small group to laugh.

* * *

><p>"Ryan is that you?" Alexx asked as her face appeared on the screen.<p>

"Yeah Alexx. I'm home."

"What time is it over there?"

"Quarter past two in the morning." Speed said as he appeared next to Ryan.

"Hey baby. Explains the just got out of bed look." Alexx said. "My look at how much you've grown!"

"You can talk Alexx. The last time I saw you, you were four years younger. It looks like someone baked you."

"I'll ground you." Alexx warned.

"Go ahead." Tim sassed.

"Timothy Andrew Speedle be nice." A stern voice said. "Apologise to Dr Woods this instant." Emily said as she entered the room. Alexx folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. Ryan could have sworn he heard a foot tapping.

"I'm waiting." Alexx said.

"Sorry Alexx." Speed whispered. Alexx broke into a brilliant smile and Emily left again.

"Okay enough you two." Ryan said. "What's going on at your end Alexx?"

"Rick has had me an interrogation room and 'reduced me to tears.'" Alexx said. Ryan grinned.

"So the team know what's going on?"

"They sure do. I also shouted at Horatio." Speed and Ryan laughed.

"Go Alexx!" Ryan said. "I'll give Rick a call and see what they've found at the house downtown. Thank you so much."

"No problem sugar. Just stay safe is all I ask."

"We will. Wolfe and Speedle out." Ryan said as the screen went black. "And so it begins." He whispered; looking up at his husband.

* * *

><p>Alexx sighed as she closed her laptop. She thought back to the conversation she had with a certain young blonde that morning.<p>

_Flash back_

"_Alexx?" Calleigh said as she knocked on the door to the stall._

"_Go away."_

"_Alexx it's Calleigh."_

"_I know damn well who it is now I told you to go away."_

"_Are you angry with me?" The blonde asked. The door opened to reveal a furious Alexx._

"_Of course I'm angry at you!" She shouted. "Ryan told me what you did to him! You didn't even ask him how he was! And now they've taken him again." She sobbed._

"_What do you mean again?" Calleigh asked._

"_The Russians. They kidnapped him and tortured him into hiding evidence." Calleigh stood there in shock._

"_They did what?" She whispered before sprinting out of the bathrooms to find Eric._

Alexx smiled at the thought of Ryan finally being treated how he deserved instead of a replacement for his husband.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. i hope this answers some questions. Please Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay next chapter. This one went off on a tangent but i have had an idea for another story in the same universe.**

* * *

><p>"Eric!" Calleigh gasped as she ran into the AV lab where Eric was tracking Ryan's hummer. "Ryan was kidnapped by..."<p>

"The Russians. I know Cal. His hummer was abandoned."

"Alexx said they tortured him into hiding evidence."

"God I've been a jerk." Eric sighed as he held his head in his hands.

"I agree we should have heard him out but, Ryan should have come to us."

"No Calleigh I don't mean just about this. Ever since he started I treat him like Speed's replacement. We need to find him. If he dies..."

"Eric don't think about that. Just let's concentrate on getting him back."

"We need to see Stetler."

"You're right. But first Natalia lifted blood drops in Ryan's apartment. One of them belonged to Sergey Alexandrov we need to find him." Calleigh said.

"You work on the Russian, I'll work on Stetler." Eric said before heading for the elevators.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ryan awoke to the sounds of the neighbourhood floating through the open balcony doors. He carefully rolled out of bed and stepped out onto the balcony. He gazed at the sunrise before closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of black coffee, freshly baked bread and dew covered grass.<p>

"The smell of home." He sighed.

"How can home smell?" Speed asked from behind him. Ryan grinned and opened his eyes.

"Easy. France smells of black coffee and fresh bread and Miami smells of sickly sweet sun cream and salty sea water." Speed wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist and spun the younger man around to face him.

"You don't have to hold it all in anymore Ryan. There's just us." Speed whispered. Ryan smiled and a silver tear rolled down his cheek. Speed lifted his hand and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb before cupping Ryan's face with his hand and softly pressing his lips to Ryan's. Ryan ran his tongue over Speed's lower lip; begging for entrance. Tim allowed Ryan's tongue to enter his mouth and the two men battled for dominance. Soft moans filled the air as the two men explored each other's mouths.

"You're amazing d'you know that?" Ryan whispered as he rested his head on his lover's chest.

"I try." Ryan chuckled. "Still sleepy?" Speed asked as he ran his fingers through Ryan's hair.

"No. Comfortable."

"Glad I make a good pillow." Ryan chuckled again. There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes as both men enjoyed being close once again. "I'm thinking of coming back to Miami." Speed finally said. The younger man's head shot up instantly and he stared at Speed.

"Are you mad?"

"Why?"

"Tim you could be in danger!"

"I doubt it. The guy was extricated to Russia a year ago. It has never been safer for me."

"But we're been targeted."

"I don't care. I need to be with you again Ryan. We can't live like this forever." Ryan sighed; knowing he had lost the battle. "I'll go back with you when you leave in a month. You still live in our house right?"

"Yeah. I kept Sebastian and Celeste too." Speed smiled at the memory of receiving the instruments. It had been on their 5th wedding anniversary and they had been presents from their parents. Ryan had named his grand piano Sebastian and insisted that Speed named the cello Celeste. Speed had rolled his eyes at his young lover's enthusiasm and had eventually caved. "You still have Sergio here right?" Ryan asked. "I mean, don't tell me that the lovely bow I have purchased will collect dust." Speed chuckled.

"Yeah. I still have Sergio. He's in the outhouse that we converted into the studio."

* * *

><p>Speed led his younger lover through the gardens that were surrounding the house and into the outhouse that had been converted into a studio.<p>

"Wait. Before we go in I have bought you a present too." Speed said. "Close your eyes." Ryan shut his eyes as his older lover unlocked the door and led him inside. "Okay. Open them." Ryan opened his eyes and gasped at the sight of a large grand piano stood in the middle of the room. "Do you like him?"

"God Tim he's gorgeous." Ryan gasped. "Figaro."

"Figaro?" Speed asked.

"Yeah. He looks like a Figaro." Speed sighed and shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are sane." He muttered. Ryan stuck his tongue out at his husband. He knew it was childish but he could feel the walls he had built up around himself over the last four years starting to crumble.

"Can I?" Ryan asked.

"He's yours." Speed said. Ryan slowly walked over to the piano and sat down on the stool. He ran his fingers down the ivory keys and smiled. He started playing a familiar tune and it wasn't long before his older lover had taken a seat at his cello with his new bow in hand and started playing along.

"We danced to this the night you left." Ryan whispered. Speed smiled softly as his younger lover began to sing.

"We'll meet again.  
>Don't know where, don't know when.<br>But I know we'll meet again some, sunny day.

Keep smiling through.  
>Just like you, always do.<br>Until the blue skies chase those dark clouds, far away.

And won't you please say hello to the folks that I know,  
>tell 'em I won't be long.<br>They'll be happy to know, 'cause you saw me go while I was,  
>singing this song.<p>

We'll meet again.  
>Don't know where, don't know when.<br>But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day."

"Thank you." Ryan whispered. "I love him."

"Want to do another one?" Speed asked. Ryan nodded and began playing once again.

* * *

><p>"So what you are saying is that you are prepared to drop your cases to look for CSI Wolfe?" Rick asked; raising an eyebrow.<p>

"Stetler I want to get out there and search for my friend."

"Not only this morning you were claiming that Mr. Wolfe wasn't your friend."

"Stetler I have to look for him." Eric said again.

"Okay. What I suggest you do is wrap at least one of your ongoing cases up first then we can discuss this okay?" Eric nodded. Although he so desperately wanted to find Ryan he knew that there was other work to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Eric and Calleigh are running a day behind Ryan and Speed but that will change in the next chapter. I needed to finish their day off but at the same time start Ryan's with a rather pleasant wake up call. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Please Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so things are heating up. Once again thank you to joytiger for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you've <em>lost<em> him?" The Russian growled.

"I mean you already have him so now I want you to remove the hit on the rest of the day shift."

"We don't have him he was meant to be fixing a case for us."

"Well he was kidnapped and one of _your_ men's blood was found in _his_ apartment." The visitor said.

"You find him. Do you hear me? You find him." The visitor nodded and left the room; leaving Ivan Sarnoff confused as to the whereabouts of the missing male.

* * *

><p>"Horatio!" Calleigh called as she ran through the lab. "I've been looking for you all morning."<p>

"I was busy." Horatio said.

"Well Eric and I have wrapped up the Knowles case so we want to join the search for Ryan."

"Why the concern?" Horatio asked causing Calleigh to look at him.

"Because he's our friend and he's already been tortured by the Russians once this week." There was a pause. "Why didn't you tell us Horatio?"

"Tell you what?"

"That Ryan had been kidnapped. Why didn't you tell us so that we knew the reason for Ryan's actions?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"What?" The blonde exclaimed. "Your youngest CSI goes missing and you didn't think that the fact he was tortured for twelve hours was important? Horatio, Ryan is as important to us as Eric or Natalia... or me."

"No there's a difference; _you_ are trusted."

"So is Ryan. He might have made mistakes but I would trust him with my life. I know Eric and I haven't been as friendly as we should have been but Ryan is the most loyal out of all of us. He helped you fake your death for god's sake! That must mean he counts for something."

"Mr Wolfe was used in that situation because I didn't want to risk anyone else's career."

"So what you're saying is you'd rather put _his _head on the line?" Calleigh growled.

"If it keeps you and Eric in this job then yes. I'd rather use Mr Wolfe." Calleigh stared at her superior, disbelievingly.

"That was low Horatio." She said. "We're helping to find Ryan and that's final." She said before walking off. In any other situation she wouldn't have dared speak to her superior in that way but something was wrong. And she was going to find out what.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Ryan was tortured for twelve hours and Horatio didn't say anything." Maxine whispered. She was stood in the layout room with Natalia, Dave and Michael; looking a photos of Ryan's apartment. It was no secret that Ryan and Natalia were closer to the lab techs than they were to their fellow CSIs.<p>

"I hope he's okay." Michael said.

"I've done _everything_ I can think of to try and trace his cell but nothing's come up. It's like he's dropped off the face of the earth." Dave responded.

"Guys we have to keep it up." Natalia said. "I know this sounds crazy but Mike will you run the Russians blood through trace?"

"Yeah but I don't understand." The British lab tech said.

"Just do it." Natalia said. "I have a theory."

"Is there anything we can do?" Calleigh asked as she entered the layout room with Eric in tow. The four friends looked up at the pair.

"If you aren't busy." Natalia said.

"Not too busy to find our friend." Eric said.

"Well then. Eric would you give me a hand in going through Ryan's laptop?" Dave asked.

"Sure." The Cuban said as he followed the male towards AV.

"Mike I need you to get to work on that blood." Natalia said; taking charge. The British lab tech nodded and took off towards Trace. "Calleigh I need your help at Ryan's house and Maxi I need you to help Mike." Valera nodded and headed off towards Trace.

"What are we going to do?" Calleigh asked.

"We are going back to Ryan's and taking a look at the front door. Something doesn't look right."

* * *

><p>"Well Ryan you took quite a beating." Emily said as she looked at the scans.<p>

"I know." Ryan whispered. He was sat on a hospital bed with his lover's arms around his waist.

"Two bruised ribs, one cracked one and several abrasions. You're lucky nothing is broken honey." The female said.

"I spent a night with the Russians. I'm actually surprised nothing _is _broken." Speed chuckled.

"Well I think a long rest and some painkillers should be enough. Though I'm quite tempted to give you some antibiotics to fight any infections there may be."

* * *

><p>"See what I mean about the door?" Natalia asked. "This is your field but I'm sure there's something wrong with the scratches."<p>

"You're right." The blonde said. "They aren't consistent with the story. Imaging the door was locked when it was kicked in. The marks left would be _more_ defined. But, if the door was unlocked then they would be _less_ defined."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that the door was locked but the lock had been weakened to make it easier to break."

"So the Russian weakened it, then came _back_ and kidnapped Ryan." Calleigh nodded. "That's a lot of work for one person."

"Well we know that Ryan has a history with the Russians I mean he took over Mark Gantry's debt."

"Which means he's more than likely in Ivan's black book." Natalia responded.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Horatio is being a bit of an ass. it's not i dislike the good Lt but i figured he could use a break from being the hero. Reviews are always welcome!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay sorry for the wait but here it is. The next chapter. This is set one week in advance but still covers everything.**

* * *

><p><em>Week 2…<em>

"Oh God help me please!" The young man screamed as he thrashed about on the double bed. Speed instantly wrapped his arms around Ryan in a bid to calm him down.

"Ryan wake up handsome. It's just a dream." Speed said softly as he shook Ryan's shoulders.

"Please! Help!" His younger lover screamed again.

"Ryan you need to wake up." With an anguished cry Ryan bolted up right. "Ryan handsome?" Speed whispered.

"Wha… What happened?" Ryan choked.

"You had a bad dream." Speed whispered as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Ryan's torso before gently pulling his younger lover towards his chest. He ran his fingers through Ryan's soft hair while humming his lover's favourite tune. The past week had been spent making sure Ryan's details and affairs were in order so that when he returned to Miami he would be already set up in order to move back into his home along with his husband. This meant that the next three weeks could be focused on relaxing and getting over the stress of the whole ordeal.

"I'm sorry." Ryan whispered.

"It's okay handsome. It's not your fault." Speed replied with a sigh.

* * *

><p>The past week had been hectic for the crime lab to say the least. Natalia's theory had been proven correct and it had been discovered that the blood had been stored before being planted in Ryan's apartment. Though this discovery had led to the CSIs running around in circles trying to figure out what had happened in Their collegue's home.<p>

"_Please_ tell me you have something." Natalia said as Valera appeared in the break room.

"I do."

"What? Show me!" Natalia exclaimed as she jumped off the sofa.

"I have Frank Tripp's DNA." Maxine said quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"I've ran it through CODIS _three_ times Nat. Frank was in that apartment. Are you going to tell Horatio?"

"No. I'm taking it to IAB. In the words of Frank Tripp himself; there's something hinky going on here. And I'm going to find out what. We need to keep this between us Maxi okay?" The DNA tech nodded. Natalia took the results and calmly made her way up to IAB.

* * *

><p>"I told you to remove the hit." The visitor said.<p>

"And I told you to find Wolfe." Ivan replied. "Where is he?"

"We're still searching. Although the other CSIs believe that he is with you."

"I know everything that goes on within my organisation and I can assure you that the CSI is not with me."

"I gave you him once. It's not my fault you can't track your own men."

"If you are playing games with me Caine; I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Is that a threat?"

"In your own words; No. It is a promise." Horatio Caine nodded and left the small room where Ivan Sarnoff was eating his meal.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Eric mumbled as he double checked the screens.<p>

"What you got?" Dave asked.

"You'd never believe me." Eric replied. "Horatio logged on to track Ryan's hummer on the night he went missing.

"First time or second?"

"First. Then half an hour before the hummer comes to a standstill a _John Walden_ signs in to visit Ivan Sarnoff in Miami County Jail."

"And?"

"And… John Walden was Horatio's undercover name almost eighteen years ago." Eric said quietly.

"Yeah but there must be hundreds of John Walden's in Miami."

"But only _one _of them would have a reason to visit Sarnoff."

"You think Horatio told Sarnoff where to find Ryan?"

"I don't know." Eric admitted. "But I think it's best if we keep this between ourselves. I'm going up to IAB to talk to Stetler. I'll be back in half an hour."

"Okay." Dave said as Eric left the AV lab.

* * *

><p>"Tim?" Ryan whispered as he shook his lover's shoulder. Speed stirred and opened his eyes to find Ryan staring down at him. "It's almost lunch." Ryan said softly.<p>

"Crap." Speed said as he let his head fall back onto the pillow.

"Come on. Our mums will throw a fit."

"Ryan handsome we don't have plans today. There's no rush to get up."

"I know." Ryan said guiltily. "I'm sorry." At these words Speed was wide awake.

"Whatever for Ry?"

"Because of last night."

"Ryan that wasn't your fault." Speed whispered. "I know how hard this is for you but I need you to talk to me. I need you to tell me what happened."

"I… I can't."

"You don't remember?"

"I don't _want_ to remember Tim. These last few years I have developed a way in which to block everything out. The team put me through hell when I first started. Eric and Calleigh especially. I just want to forget everything."

"Then let me help Ryan. Tell me so that we can forget together." Speed waited while his younger lover took a deep breath and calmed himself down enough to be able to speak properly.

* * *

><p><strong>:O What's Horatio up to? Poor Ryan. He never seems to catch a break does he? Please Review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay here is the next chapeter. I forgot last chapter to give a shout out to joytiger for reviewing (Please forgive.) So thank you for the reviews and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What went on Rick?" Natalia asked calmly as she entered the sergeant's office.<p>

"I don't know what you mean."

"Save it Rick. We've found Frank Tripp's DNA in Ryan's apartment. Not to mention the Russian's blood was apparently stored before being planted. What's going on? Where's Ryan?"

"All I can tell you is that he is safe." Rick said quietly. "This stays between us though okay?"

"Where is he?"

"He is at home where he belongs."

"Stop playing games Stetler. Where is Ryan?"

"If you dig deep enough you will find out. I can't tell you any more than that without putting him at risk." The door opened to reveal a grave looking Eric.

"I have something that you guys aren't going to like." He said.

* * *

><p>"Oh God Ryan." Speed whispered once Ryan had finished. "Come here handsome." He said softly to his sobbing husband. Ryan crawled across the bed only to be scooped up into Speed's arms.<p>

"All I could think about was how they would find me." The young man whispered. "They don't even care."

"I'm sure that's not _completely_ true handsome. Remember what Alexx said in the last video call? She said how everyone is working hard to find you."

"Yeah. _Now_ they want to find me." Ryan spat; bitterly. The bedroom door opened to reveal a pale looking Camille.

"Oh mon petit garçon pauvre." _« Oh my poor baby boy. »_ She whispered as she sat down on the bed. "Vous ne devriez pas avoir été mis par là." _« You shouldn't have been put through that. »_ She gently reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from Ryan's face. The young man sniffed and wiped his eyes before sitting up.

"Nous venions juste de déjeuner mammy." _« We were just coming to lunch mum. »_ He said with a small smile. Speed sighed as he watched Ryan put his walls back up.

"Come on handsome. Let's get dressed okay?" Speed whispered. Ryan nodded and got up off the bed. Camille kissed her son's forehead before leaving the two men alone. "Ryan you need to let us help you. We're your family. That's what we do."

"I know." Ryan whispered. "I'm just so used to locking my emotions away."

"Well you don't need to. Just let it all out yeah?" Ryan nodded and Speed got up off the bed and wrapped his arms around his lover. There were giggles and a snap from a camera from behind the door and Ryan sighed.

"Lucia, Renee si cette image se retrouve dans l'album photo, il y aura une scène de crime à éclaircir!" « Lucia, Renee if that picture ends up in the photo album there will be crime scene to clear up! » The young man shouted. There were footsteps as Ryan's two sisters made their escape with the camera. Speed chuckled as Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I forgot they were here today." The older man said softly.

"They're a damn nuisance." Ryan replied causing Speed to chuckle again. "What?" The young man asked innocently.

"Oh nothing. It's just they say the same thing about you."

"It's okay for you. You have a brother. I have had to put up with two older sisters who made me dress up in skirts and dresses as a kid." Ryan said with a shudder. Speed burst out laughing.

"Oh I've got to see that photo album."

"You already have." Ryan said.

"I have?" His older lover asked; confused.

"Yeah. You were drunk and ended up almost pissing yourself." Speed started laughing again and Ryan couldn't help but let an amused chuckle escape.

"Now there's the Ryan I know." Speed said. "Come on. We're already late for lunch as it is."

* * *

><p>"Those are some pretty serious allegations Delko." Rick said.<p>

"I know. And believe me I don't enjoy ratting out my brother in law and Lieutenant. But Ryan is _still_ missing and Horatio is now looking guiltier by the second. This looks like an inside job and that makes my blood boil." Eric replied.

"Calleigh said he was late to work _twice_ last week." Natalia said; still in shock. "So what do we do?"

"We keep this to ourselves, we wait and we keep going with the search for Wolfe." Rick said. The two CSIs nodded and left the office.

"So what were you in there for?" Eric asked.

"Oh Rick wanted an update that's all. I thought seeing as I was the first one on the case that I should tell him myself." Eric nodded.

"You think we'll find Ryan?"

"I hope so. He's strong. He'll hold on Eric I know it. We just have to be strong too." The Cuban nodded.

"It's been a week Nat. Normally we would have cold cased this by now."

"Yes but this isn't normal is it Eric? It's one of our own, the Russian mob and now an inside job. This is bigger than we first thought. We just have to keep going."

"I hope he's okay." Eric whispered.

"Me to." Natalia replied with a sigh. "Me to."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there it is. What will happen to dear old H? Stay tuned to find out! Please Review! :P<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so this is the next chapter! Things are really starting to heat up now! **

* * *

><p><em>Week 3<em>

"Why don't you take a break Eric?" Calleigh said softly as she massaged the knots out of her boyfriend's shoulders. Eric put down the paper work he had been reading and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I think I need glasses." He said; causing the blonde behind him to chuckle. "It's _true_! I'm going cross-eyed reading this."

"Like I said. You need a break and a really strong mug of Café Cubano."

"What I _need_ is to find Ryan. Why couldn't we have just lost him for a few days? Why does he have drop off the face of the earth for a full two weeks?" Calleigh giggled again.

"Come on glasses boy. Let's go get you a coffee." Eric begrudgingly allowed his girlfriend to drag him out of the AV lab and into the break room where she made him a mug of his favourite Café Cubano. It was very rare that the CSIs saw their lieutenant these days. In the last three weeks he had been turning up to work less and when he did make an appearance he only stuck around to take the credit for a case before sulking off again. To everyone's surprise Natalia had taken on the task of running the lab while the redhead wasn't there. Officially it was Calleigh's role as second in command. But she didn't seem to mind her friend taking charge.

"Okay so we have just one case today apart from Ryan's and that is out on long beach. So if myself and Calleigh take that one then that leaves Eric in AV. I know it's an awful job but I need you to carry on trawling through that computer Eric. There has got to be _something_ that could give us a clue to where he is." The DNA expert said.

"Nat I don't think…" Calleigh started.

"No Cal please. Don't even go there. We're not giving up on him yet. Two more weeks okay? If we don't find something in two weeks then we cold case it. But for now we keep looking. He's out there and we're gonna find him." Calleigh nodded dropped her gaze.

* * *

><p>"We're not used to seeing you helping us out Caine." The man said. "You're usually cleaning up after us instead."<p>

"Well it's funny how things take an unexpected turn." Horatio replied.

"Boss got you running errands while your CSI is missing?"

"Yep. And he still expects me to find him."

"You know I heard that the Mala Noche picked him up."

"Really?" Horatio asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I heard that he'd been making drug runs for them after you took out Riaz."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time he had got himself into trouble."

"With both the Spanish and us too? He's deader than my grandmother." Horatio chuckled. "You really sold him out?"

"It was either him or my brother in law."

"I'd hate to work for you."

"It's a good job that you don't then isn't it?" Horatio asked as he signed the delivery papers.

"I guess." The man said as he climbed back into the truck and drove off.

* * *

><p>"Ryan you aren't supposed to be calling me." Rick said. "It's not safe."<p>

"I know but I need to know what's happening. I'm meant to be coming back in a week and we still haven't flushed the bastard out yet."

"Patience. He did a job just this morning. We have him Ryan. He is going away."

"Who's taking his place?"

"I was hoping you would step up." Rick replied.

"Me as lieutenant? Rick it's a nice offer but I'm not ready."

"You're more than ready Ryan. Listen I've got to go but have a think about it. And for goodness sake wait until _I_ contact _you_."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Ryan sighed as he flipped his phone shut.

"Did I just hear right?" Speed asked as he entered the room. "Did you just get offered Horatio's job?"

"Yeah. It turns out he's been in league with the Russian's for years. Rick's gonna sink him and he wants me to become the LT."

"Ryan that's fantastic! You are gonna say yeah aren't you?"

"Tim I go back in a week. I can't just walk back in the lab with a gold badge attached to my hip and two extra letters in front of my name; pretending like nothing ever happened."

"Course you can. Ryan you have to have more trust in that big brain of yours. Who says you have to pretend like nothing ever happened anyway. If it's _your_ lab you run it how you like. You tell the others the situation and if they don't like it they can go work somewhere else. You know mum told me that Jesse is looking at transferring and you have that friend of yours from the night shift."

"Walter."

"Yeah and then you have me."

"You want to work at the crime lab again?"

"Why did you think I wanted to go back to Miami?"

"Okay."

"So you're saying yes?"

"Yes… No… I don't know."

"Ryan you might never get the opportunity again. Think about it yeah? You can completely turn that place around."

"Okay. I'll do it." Speed grinned and lifted Ryan into his arms; spinning him around in circles.

"That's my handsome prince." He said.

* * *

><p>"So Ryan." Lorcán started. "Timothy tells me you have some news." Ryan glared at his lover's innocent face before grinning.<p>

"Yeah I do."

"Well don't just leave us hanging." John said.

"Yeah honey what is it?" Emily asked.

"I'm becoming Lieutenant Ryan Wolfe of the Miami-Dade crime lab." Ryan said. There were gasps and cheers from the small group.

"C'est Super!" Camille shouted.

"I'm so proud of you Ryan." Speed whispered as he nuzzled Ryan's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>:O BIG twist. What will happen to H? And how will the team react when Ryan returns? Find out soon! Please review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so here it is... The moment of truth. :O Thank you for joytiger and mizzstargirl for reviewing! **

* * *

><p><em>Week 4<em>

It had now been a month since Ryan had disappeared but Natalia had kept going with the investigation despite balancing several cases at the same time. She was currently working in silence alongside Maxine Valera in DNA.

"NAT YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Eric exclaimed as he burst through the door. "THEY'RE LEADING H OUT IN CUFFS!" The two DNA experts dropped what they were doing and ran after Eric into the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Please be careful you two." Emily said as she kissed both Ryan and Speed.<p>

"I love you mom." Tim said; hugging the female.

"I love you too baby."

"Promesse de m'appeler?" _« Promise to call me? » _Camille asked as she hugged Ryan.

"Je promets mammy." _« I promise mum. » _The young man replied.

"Bon. Et mangez quelque chose que vous garçon maigre!" _« Good. And eat something you skinny boy! » _The female exclaimed; earning chuckles from the group.

"Bye everyone." The two men called as they climbed into a cab.

"Bye!" John, Lorcán and Emily called back.

"Au revoir!" Camille, Renee and Lucia added as they waved the two men off.

* * *

><p>Horatio Caine stared into the disappointed eyes of his CSI family as he was led through the lab in handcuffs. He wondered who would become his replacement but that question was soon answered by one Rick Stetler.<p>

"Lt. Wolfe is expected back on American soil in the next 72 hours. His signature is needed for the forms but as soon as that is done we can get you a nice, new, orange jumpsuit to wear." Rick said as he led Horatio into a holding cell.

"Lt. Wolfe?" Horatio questioned.

"Yep. The clever little bugger decided to hop on a plane to his home in France so that he might flush you out."

"He knew about me?"

"That you'll have to ask him. Right now though I suggest you keep your mouth shut and your head down."

* * *

><p>"Rick!" Calleigh called as she spotted the sergeant.<p>

"Yes Calleigh? If I might be able to call you that?"

"Yeah sure I prefer it… Anyway who is the new lieutenant?"

"You will be meeting your new lieutenant in the next day or so along with you three new CSIs."

"And what about Ryan?"

"Ryan is on his way home and is safe. You have no need to worry." Calleigh nodded. After Horatio had been arrested the IAB sergeant had told the CSIs of Ryan's plan along with how Ryan's apartment wasn't really his home. The rest of the team had taken it with smiles and breaths of relief.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I've ever been more nervous." Ryan whispered as he held on tightly to his husband's hands. "Apart from our wedding day and my first day on this job this is the scariest day of my life."<p>

"Relax. You'll be fine." Speed soothed. The two men were in a cab from the airport and were planning on heading directly to the crime lab before going home for some much needed rest.

"I know. I guess I'm just worried on how they are gonna take the news of my taking H's job. Especially Calleigh and Delko."

"Ryan the last time Calleigh and Eric saw me I was in a body bag. But I'm not freaking out."

"I know." Ryan said with a sigh. "You were always the level headed one though." When they were ten minutes away from the lab Ryan dialled Rick's number and asked him to gather the CSIs so that he could explain his promotion. He also organised it so that Tim along with his other two new CSIs would wait up in IAB until he was ready.

* * *

><p>"Ryan!" Calleigh shouted as she ran across the lab and flung her arms around him. "Thank god you're safe." She whispered causing Ryan to smile. "The new lieutenant is gonna be here any minute!" The rest of the CSIs and lab techs had already gathered round and Natalia had made the connections faster than anyone.<p>

"Cal." She whispered; leaning. "Ryan is the lieutenant." Calleigh looked up at Ryan's smiling face and gasped.

"You got Horatio's job?"

"Yeah. Rick called me."

"Oh my God that's fantastic!" Maxine said as she flung herself at Ryan. Calleigh and Eric stood there in shock as the rest of the team congratulated Ryan.

"Eric? Calleigh?" The young man said. "Please say something."

"Wow Wolfe." Eric said. "I… I don't know what to say."

"In a good way or a bad way?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know."

"I'm just glad you are back safe." Calleigh whispered. "You really had us all scared."

"Well I have another surprise for you." Ryan said.

"You're giving us the day off?" Maxine asked almost hopefully.

"I wish. But I also get orders from higher up. Things certainly will be more relaxed around here but that doesn't mean you can slack off. Now for the other surprise. I have your three new colleagues on ice up in IAB waiting for my call so if you'll excuse me for just a tick." Ryan said as he dialled a number. "Yeah Rick. Send them down."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun... Dun... Dun! That's all i'm saying apart from please review! Thnx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait. (I know i'm evil.) Here is the final chapter to this story. There will be a sequel which i am working on and should start to appear in the next few hours. (Don't worry it's multi chapter but i have already wrote so much so i want to get it up as soon as possible.) Anyway thank you for reading A Sheep in Wolfe's Clothing and thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

><p>"So you've been undercover for the last four years?" Walter asked as Speed shifted nervously in his seat.<p>

"Not exactly. I was put under witness protection."

"It's really you isn't it?" Jesse asked as he stared at Speed.

"Yeah. It's really me."

"They phoned me to tell me you had got shot and died on scene. I didn't want to believe it."

"I'm sorry Jesse. I had no other choice."

"I know man. I'm just so glad to see you."

"So you are friends with Ryan then?" Walter asked.

"You could call it that." Jesse said with a chuckle.

"Ryan and I are married." Speed responded. Walter's mouth dropped open.

"Jeez. And I thought I knew him." Walter stuttered. The three men looked up when Rick Stetler opened the door and entered the office.

"They're ready for you." He said. "Good luck."

"Thank you Rick." Speed said as he stood up and shook Rick's hand. "I don't know what Ryan and I would have done without you this last month."

"It was nothing. Ryan helped us flush out Horatio. It's me who should be thanking you." Speed nodded and the three new friends made their way to down to the crime lab floor.

* * *

><p>"So will we know these three?" Natalia asked.<p>

"Well one has transferred from the night shift, one of them worked here back in the 90s and the last one most of you will have heard of." The elevator dinged revealing Walter Simmons, Jesse Cardoza and Timothy Speedle. Calleigh and Eric paled as their deceased colleague stepped off the elevator cart and placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Everyone I want you to meat Walter Simmons who is joining us from the night shift, Jesse Cardoza who has transferred from LA and Tim Speedle who has been in a witness protection program for the last four years."

"Speedle?" Natalia questioned. "You're Eric and Calleigh's friend."

"That's me."

"Natalia Boa Vista." The DNA expert said; stepping forwards and shaking Tim's hand.

"Speed." Eric whispered. "Is it really you?"

"Yes Eric. It's me." Speed replied as Eric pulled him into a manly hug.

"Hey you." Calleigh said as she stood on her tiptoes and gave Tim a small kiss on his cheek.

"Calleigh I'm a married man." Speed warned.

"Yeah who'd you marry?" Eric asked.

"Me." Ryan replied stepping forward and placing his hand on Speed's shoulder; mirroring his lover's actions. "He married me ten years ago."

"You're gay?" Natalia asked. Speed nodded.

"Is… Is that a problem?" He asked.

"Hell no sex on legs!" Valera exclaimed. "You're coming with us." She and Natalia grabbed Speed's hands and dragged him off to DNA.

"Oi you two that's my husband!" Ryan shouted. As he watched his DNA experts kidnap his lover.

"Jesse." Calleigh greeted as she shook Jesse's hand.

"You remember me?" The LA cop asked.

"You were the first cop I met on the job. Of course I remember you."

"It was the day I left. I remember because I thought you were hot but I hadn't got the guts to ask you out." Calleigh blushed and Eric let out a small growl.

"Yeah well you can back off Cardoza." Eric warned as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"Okay I think I'm gonna be in trace so I'll see you guys later." Walter said as he sensed things heating up.

"Eric, Calleigh, Jesse you all have work to do so I suggest you go and get on before I get annoyed." Ryan said as he stepped in between the two men.

* * *

><p>"Ryan!" Alexx called as she ran through the lab and wrapped her arms around the young man. The plans to go home after visiting the crime lab had gone out of the window and the pair of lovers had soon found themselves swamped with work.<p>

"Hey Alexx." Ryan said with a small chuckle; returning the hug.

"Where's my other baby boy?" Alexx asked as she looked around for Speed.

"Working somewhere. I'd love to catch up but I have to sign Horatio's arrest forms."

"Say no more honey. You go and do what you have to do." Alexx said as she pulled back from the young man and wiped tears from her cheeks. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thanks Alexx." Ryan said as he placed a small kiss on the former M.E's cheek. "I'll speak to you later yeah?"

"You sure will honey." Alexx smiled as she watched her surrogate son make his way up to IAB.

* * *

><p>"Do I have to go in and see him?" Ryan asked as he signed his name at the bottom of one of the many forms.<p>

"Not if you don't want to." Rick replied. "But you know you can't hold off forever. He put half of those guys away."

"I'll make time to see him in the holidays." Ryan replied. "I might be pissed at him but I'm not a heartless bastard. He'll want to strike a deal and I'll see what I can do but I can't promise anything."

"I understand Ryan." Rick said. "At least watch him out?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ryan replied as he turned to go. "But I'd rather watch from a safe distance." He added before making his way towards his office to watch out of his window.

**_THE END... FOR NOW :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go! The next story is called Christmas with Lt. Wolfe and will be up very soon. If you enjoyed this you will love the next chapter. There a plenty of laughs and Ryan and Speed will visit Horatio in jail. Thank you so much for sticking by me and i will see you soon! If you haven't already please review! It means so much to read all of your support and comments.<strong>


End file.
